1. Field of the Invention
It has been recognized that the owning of a household pet carries with it several problems. Either the pet deposits its waste in areas of the home requiring cleanup or it must be regularly walked or let outside. In many areas, the owner is also required to pick up pet waste from outside areas. Often, the owner is unable or unwilling to walk the pet or clean up after the pet. For these reasons, many would-be pet owners are deprived of the benefits of owning a pet.
The present invention relates to a portable animal waste device for use by household pets such as dogs and cats and, more particularly, to a portable animal waste device which is used with a common household commode.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been various attempts to develop devices for use in the household for the disposal of waste of pets such as dogs and cats. While these devices solve some of the problems involved with animal waste disposal, heretofore, no single device has addressed these problems in as efficient and adequate a manner as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,457 to Houston describes a receptacle for detachable securement to an existing toilet bowl. A pressure sensitive pad is provided on the top front portion of the housing. The pad is electrically coupled to a solenoid which opens a trap door upon detection of the presence of the animal. When the animal leaves the pad, a solenoid returns to its original position Causing an armature to pull downward to operate the flush lever of the toilet. The lever then returns to its normal position while the toilet bowl is being flushed. The animal must properly position itself so that it does not step through the trap door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,410 to Roberts describes a freestanding pet toilet which automatically flushes itself after use by the animal. The device contains a large cut-out over which the animal positions itself. The system is designed so that flushing of the toilet takes place only after a predetermined period of time has passed following exit by the animal, thereby making it unlikely that the animal will reposition itself above the cut-out. The device requires an independent flushing system connected to household plumbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,429 to Hall describes a device for positioning over a standard household commode. The device fits down into the standard toilet bowl and requires the animal to position itself on the seat or rim of the commode. The toilet bowl must be manuallY flushed to dispose of the animal waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,693 to Unversaw describes a self-supported pet toilet which is automatically flushed after use. The device includes a drain at a lowermost point of a bowl, the drain leading to a sewer system. The device, therefore, requires connection to a sewage pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,554 to Tumminaro describes a toilet for pets including a platform on which the pet stands while eliminating waste. The device includes a splash shield which is manually lowered prior to manual activation of a flush mechanism for cleansing of the toilet. The device is bolted to a supporting surface and must be physically connected to a plumbing system.
The above discussed devices do not overcome all of the problems associated with an animal waste device. These problems include: (1) the use of excessive space by self-supported waste devices; (2) the odor associated with animal waste; (3) sanitary considerations associated with inaccurately deposited and standing waste; (4) obstruction of living areas caused by standing waste devices; (5) necessity of owner-intervention to dispose of waste; (6) difficulty in training the animal to use the waste device; (7) the cost associated with such a device; and (8) the inability to move such a device after installation.